Hermione Granger and the Sixth form Ball
by GlamourousIndieRockAndRoll
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have to spend a lot of time together as head boy and girl, but rumours start to abound about their relationship, but are the rumours true? Has Hermione started dating the school bad-boy?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't forget, it's your turn to do the corridor patrols tonight," Hermione reminded Draco Malfoy as she grabbed her heavy loa

"Don't forget, it's your turn to do the corridor patrols tonight," Hermione reminded Draco Malfoy as she grabbed her heavy load of books and walked out of the communal area of the head student's dormitory. Malfoy had mellowed a little since last year…ok mellowed a lot. Hermione was glad because now he was much easier to work with.

They weren't quite friends but since Malfoy had lost Crabbe and Goyle he seemed more amiable to her company. She relished being head girl of Hogwarts even if that meant that she had to spend much of her time with the sullen slytherin.

"Hermione!" someone called to her as she clambered out of the portrait into the corridor.

"Hello Ron," she smiled, "Hello Lavender," she said as an after thought to the slender girl on Ron's arm.

Cricket….cricket

"Well we should get going." Lavender said pulling Ron away. Ron looked a little confused like he hadn't noticed the awkward silence between them. He complied with Lavender.

Malfoy walked past just then, laughing, he was laughing at her. Hermione felt her blood pressure start to rise quickly, he only made it worse by whistling a tune that sounded suspiciously like 'Weasly is our King' as he sauntered past her and down the corridor.

"Shut it Malfoy" she growled,

He turned with a humourous grin and shrugged,

"What?...It's a catchy tune" he called walking away down the corridor. She couldn't help but smile, when he had left of course, she didn't want him to know she found anything he said amusing.

"Give me that!" she growled, snatching a fanged Frisbee from some second years when she reclaimed some of her senses.

Her classes that day were disastrous, she had gotten an A- in her potions class and then even worse, she got a question wrong in Ancient Runes. Thanks goodness Malfoy was on corridor duty tonight, she definitely needed an early night. She slumped in the sofa in front of the fire in the common room, at the opposite end was Malfoy. Why did he have to be everywhere?

"Bad day Granger?" he commented, looking bored.

"The worst! Professor Slughorn gave me an A- in potions, I mean, there was nothing wrong with that potion I made at all….how could he.."

Malfoy held up a hand to stop her.

"An A-?" he said incredulously,

"I know! I can't believe it!" she agreed misunderstanding him completely.

"That's the problem with you Granger, you need to relax sometimes," he stretched out on the sofa as if to demonstrate.

"No offence Malfoy, but, if I relax, I'll end up with grades like yours…"she said with a look of badly disguised horror at the thought.

"Excuse me while I get back to my life," she snapped caustically, pulling up a huge book unto her lap and pulling it open at the right section, she began to read and pretend that Malfoy wasn't there.

"Yeah, Hermione…I…" he started but she cut him off.

"What?!" she snapped, "So suddenly you care if I'm a little stressed? When did I stop being a 'mudblood'?" She spat angrily. She did start to regret it, Malfoy's face now wore a look as if she had slapped him. He looked so much like a small child.

"Fine…I'm sorry" he said quietly, standing up and walking away. When had Malfoy ever apologised to anyone, EVER? Had been abducted by aliens and replaced with a human?

Hermione rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"I'm sorry Draco, come back," she relented and called him back to the sofa he complied.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to you being…so nice," she said, burying her eyes in the book on her lap so she didn't have to look at him.

"Well I'll never be a goody like you or Potty, but those things I said were wrong, and I'm sorry,"

She scowled lightly at the reference of one of her best friends, 'Potty' –perhaps not that much had changed, he and Harry still hated each other as much as ever.

Malfoy was getting uncomfortably close to her now,

"Grang…Hermione…I…"

He was interrupted by a panting and sweating filch climbing through the portrait. Malfoy looked frustrated, but Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, if he had of crossed that extra Inch and kissed her, she didn't think she would have stopped him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is the second chapter! It's my first Fan Fic, and I just love the pairing of Hermione and Malfoy, so I'm really excited about the things that are coming up in the story! **

**Sorry that my chapters are short, but because I update often, you won't be waiting a long time for chapters! Thank you to my first reviewer! Hope some more reviews will come! Enjoy xx**

* * *

"What is it Filch?" Malfoy snapped.

"There are some third years letting off fireworks in the forbidden forest," Filch panted, the sweat running down his grimy face.

"So?...Get McGonigal" Malfoy replied, looking annoyed. Filch would, on past occasions, have went straight to Professor Snape, but since he was no longer at Hogwarts, Malfoy was the person who gave out punishments with relish. Normally he wouldn't have to be asked twice, but Malfoy didn't move, it was Hermione who got up and grasped his arm.

"Come on Malfoy," she said yanking his arm until he moved.

The trip to the forbidden forest was made in complete silence, Hermione wasn't sure what to say to him, she hadn't thought of Malfoy in a romantic way before. She wondered why he was suddenly interested in her, he was never so popular now that he was head boy. Then she was distracted by the crackling and snapping of two firework dragons fighting in the sky, she was sure this was something that Fred and George Weasly.

"Stop there!" Filch said grinning with perverse joy as he grasped a frightened looking hufflepuff third year by the back of his robes.

"What will I do with him Mr Malfoy?" Filch said, his eyes sparkling with excitement, Malfoy looked at Hermione.

"What do you think?"

Hermione knew that he loved punishing poor rule-breakers, which was why rule breaking had fallen sharply this year, they were terrified of Malfoy. She smiled, and let him have his own way,

"Be my guest Malfoy,"

"Ok Filch, take him back up to school, that's 3 points from Hufflepuff and a week of detention with Mr Filch,"

Filch looked gleeful.

"That's right! You'll think twice next time…we'll have you scrubbing the trophy cabinet for a week…." Filch said to the frightened looking boy leading him back to the school by the back of his robes.

"We better see if we can find his accomplices," Malfoy said, grasping her arm and leading her into the trees.

It was darker in here, as the thick foliage shut out much of the light. They spent quite a while looking around, but it was clear to Hermione that the boys friends had gone. It was starting to get dimmer as night approached and Hermione realised that she had completely blown off her homework to go on this search with Malfoy.

"I think we should get back, they have gone," she suggested, pulling him out of some bushes. He looked around some more as if he wasn't quite ready to go back yet. Then he spun around to face her.

"I think we should talk," he said, Hermione's heart almost stopped.

"About what?" she said, hoping it wouldn't be about what she thought it was. When he met her eyes she knew that it was. He put his hands on either side of her waist, he looked at her as if daring her to try to stop him.

"Draco…" she tried half-heartedly,

"Shut it Granger" he grinned leaning into her.

He kissed her slowly, she could feel the corners of his mouth curl beneath hers in a suppressed smile as she started to respond to him, moving her lips with his.

Gosh! What would Harry and Ron think if they saw her now? Kissing Draco Malfoy, an ex-death eater? Draco then guided her backwards until her back was against a tree. Hermione curled her arms around his neck, as he continued moulding their lips together. He started moving his hands south to her ass,

"I think you should quit while your ahead," she laughed, breaking the kiss, he grinned,

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away,"

He took her hand and lead her back the way they had came, at least she hoped that was the way back. She had more experience with the forbidden forest than most and she had no idea where she was but Draco seemed confident about where he was going so she allowed him to take the lead. Eventually the light came through the trees in the distance as the edge of the forest came into view. Draco turned to her again, stopping just before the edge of the trees,

"One more time, remind me what we just did"

Hermione was sure that she was losing her mind as she kissed him. If someone had told her last year, last week even, that she would be kissing Draco Malfoy she would have laughed herself silly. Now she couldn't help her heart fluttering at the sight of his smile.

"I'm so confused, I thought you hated me?" she whispered when he put her down,

"I have always liked you" he said, then he smiled at her look of confusion,

"But…Draco…you were so nasty to me?" she said.

"Yeah, what do young boys do when they like girls? They pick on them. I wanted you to notice me." He confessed sheepishly.

"This is going to cause some scandal…" Hermione sighed as she took his hand again. She hated the idea of people whispering about her when she walked past, she had enough of that being a friend of Harry Potter. She could just imagine what they would say when they found out that she had kissed Draco Malfoy.

"No one has to know," he smiled to reassure her. Then he pulled her out of the forest by the hand. As soon as they got into the school Malfoy dropped her hand. Hermione started to get anxious as she walked through the corridors with Malfoy, although this wasn't an uncommon sight, she was sure that the look on her face would give it away. When they got back to the common room, Malfoy gave her a quick chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I should go and do the corridor patrol," He said frowning.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm really tired,"

"Alright, goodnight Hermione" he whispered in her ear, holding her close for a moment, before leaving for his patrol. After he left she grinned widely, she felt really excited, for no apparent reason and she went up to her room to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Chapters in one day! Woo! I'm good. lol. I don't even know if I like what I have done so far... but I just can't seem to stop at the minute! anyway, have a read! Enjoy! Much Love xx**

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start,

"Granger! Hurry up!" someone was shouting, she clambered out of bed, and looked at her little clock on her bedside table. She was late for class, this had never happened to her before, she quickly pulled on her black satin dressing gown that she had gotten as a present from her mother for Christmas.

Hermione ran down the stairs to the common room in a hurry.

"What? You aren't even dressed?" Malfoy said,

"Go without me, I'll get dressed now," Hermione said, about to run upstairs again, when Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"What? That's it?" he said pulling her into him. She started to melt, she forgot about class and everyone else except him. He gave her a soft chaste kiss.

"Thanks for waking me, now go on! You'll be late!" Hermione said, pushing him towards the portrait and hurrying upstairs to change. 'Plus' she thought to herself, 'It would look very odd if both of us were late to the same class, and turned up together' as she threw on her robes and applied a smoothing spell on her hair to stop it frizzing which she had been using now that she was a little older.

When she got there, she looked at her watch to find that she wasn't that late, only ten minutes, but that was enough to make her anxious. Sure enough, all eyes were on her as she attempted to sneak into her usual seat beside Harry without professor Slughorn seeing her.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger," he muttered approaching her desk. She swallowed as the whole class turned in their seats to look. Draco threw her a dazzling smile, that no one else seemed to notice.

"Sorry about that Sir" she said looking down at her desk. She was the head girl, she was supposed to be setting an example for the others.

"Can I have your homework?" he asked extending his hand. Hermione's heart sank, it was finished, but it sat on the table in the common room.

"Sorry Sir, it's in the common room, it's finished but I just forgot to bring it," Professor Slughorn's eyes bulged, he looked thoroughly shocked.

"I hope that you aren't going to make a habit of this Hermione? Bring the homework to me after lunch." He said going to start the class, then Hermione let out a sigh of relief, and snuck a little look at Draco out of the corner of her eye, he was working with Pansy Parkinson, which would have annoyed her more if she hadn't been working with Harry.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked her, with concern. She knew it really wasn't like her.

"Honestly Harry, It's nothing!" she said handing him some dragon liver to cut up.

"Did Malfoy do something?" Ron interjected, coming over to the table.

"No!" Hermione insisted, "I was just really tired that's all,"

Over the next few days the rumours started up about Malfoy and Hermione. The third years who had gotten away from the firework incident had spread it around the school that they had seen Malfoy kissing Hermione. Of course Hermione had denied it to the fullest and some people believed her, but it was inevitable that the whispering started. It was only Ginny that Hermione had told, because she trusted Ginny to keep her secret.

Hermione and Draco were patrolling the corridors at night together now, making sure everyone was safely inside their house dormitories.

"I think we should drop by the Griffindor dormitory" Draco said,

It was probably a good idea, there was bound to be a lot of them celebrating, they had just won a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and that had pushed them ahead of Slytherin. Obviously Draco was really annoyed, and had been in a foul mood since then, but then, she wanted to make sure that they kept the noise down. She remembered what it was like for her trying to get to sleep when they made so much noise. She knew that Draco only wanted to go down there because he wanted to end their fun, but although she didn't agree with the principle, she agreed with the idea.

So they made their way down the dark corridors, Draco yawned loudly.

"Oh how did Quidditch practice go?" Hermione asked,

"Great, we are going to pound Griffindor!" he grinned, they were playing Griffindor next in the house cup. Hermione rolled her eyes, obviously being in Griffindor herself, she was slightly biased, not including the fact that her 3 best friends played on the team and Harry was the captain.

"We'll see about that," she added quietly, but Draco ignored her. Then it went quiet, he had been acting really strangely all day. Hermione tended to pick that up fairly easily seeing as they practically lived together and spent so much time together.

Hermione searched her mind for something to talk about, but she failed to think of anything.

"You have been acting funny all day! What's the matter?" She finally asked when she had gotten tired of the silence and knew that he wouldn't tell her unless she asked.

He sighed awkwardly, and looked at the ceiling with his hands in his pockets.

"I think we should go out" he said,

"What do you mean?" she said,

"Like properly, like a couple, like exclusive?" he said,

"I didn't think you had anyone else?" she said, as a nod to the exclusive part, had he kissed someone else in the past few days? Why would he need to bring up exclusivity, if they were already exclusive? She thought.

"I don't, I just don't want you to have anyone else either," he said, grasping her by the wrist to stop her mid-step.

"I don't have anyone, except you." Hermione grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good, so you don't mind, it being official I mean?"

"Nope, not at all," she smiled, taking his hand and leading the way to the Fat Lady portrait, "As long as no one finds out"

Sure enough, when they got to the Griffindor portrait, there was very loud music and raucous singing, Hermione was surprised that the Professor Mcgonigall hadn't heard and come to shut it down.

"Please Draco, let me handle this?" she pleaded, he laughed,

"Sure, but I'm not just going to stand outside, they will think I'm afraid." He said, so she didn't argue, she gave the Fat Lady the password and entered. They immediately stopped singing.

"I know you all are very excited and well done Griffindor, but keep the noise down! If I come back and I hear a peep out of any of you, I will be deducting points from my own house!" she warned. She did not want to have to take points from Griffindor but she did want them to think she meant it. She gave them a stern look and then waved to Ginny, Harry and Ron before she left with Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again :) it's me! I'm really LOVING this chapter, but I think the next one will be EVEN BETTER!! WOOO! I am hoping that things aren't moving to quickly?? I feel like I'm rushing it, let me know what u think?! Anyway on with the chapter, Much Love xxx**

**Oh and I forgot the Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of JK Rowlings characters I'm using nor do I want to make profit. I'm just having fun! **

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next morning, and in plenty of time for breakfast, unlike the previous morning, so she quickly got dressed and went down the small red carpeted stairs to the common room. It was empty, which was odd because mostly, Draco had always waited for her. She decided to wait incase he was still getting changed, so she sat on the sofa, after a few minutes he immerged from the room.

"Good morning" he said giving her a swift hug that took her breath.

They both headed down the busy corridors towards the main hall together.

"No running!" Hermione yelled to a group of boys who she knew wouldn't have stopped running for her, but as soon as they eye-balled Draco, they stopped immediately and continued walking.

"You have to be more severe with them, then they will respect you," he said, she scowled, which made him laugh. He nudged her playfully in the ribs,

"Relax Granger" he laughed at the look on her face. Which was somewhere between fury and a smile.

They entered the main hall and Draco gave her hand a discrete squeeze before they separated and Hermione went to sit with Harry, Ron and Ginny at the Griffindor table. When Padma Patil saw Hermione she leant her head over to Lavender, who sat on the other side of Ron to Hermione.

"Ginny?" Hermione said quietly, watching Padma whispering to Lavender, they were both looking her way.

"Yes?" Ginny replied, turning out of her conversation with Harry.

"Padma and Lavender are whispering and looking over here." She said, Ginny looked over to the whispering pair.

"Yeah, they are talking about you and Draco Malfoy," she said in a low voice so that Harry and Ron couldn't hear her.

"What about me and Malfoy?" Hermione asked, anger flaring in her voice.

"Someone saw you holding hands last night or something, everyone is talking about it" Ginny explained, Hermione rolled her eyes, why was there always someone watching?

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Hermione growled angrily.

"It's not just them, the whole school is talking about whether you two are seeing each other or not!" Ginny whispered,

Ginny motioned to Hermione to come with her out of the hall, she leant down and explained to Harry that she was going for a walk with Hermione, then she lead her out into the grounds.

"Why don't you just come clean?" Ginny said, walking along beside her.

"I don't want everyone to know what I'm doing" Hermione said, horrified that the whole school would know that she was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny sighed dramatically leaning her head on her shoulder, "I'm so glad you have found someone you really like, but Draco Malfoy?" Ginny laughed.

Over the next few weeks, things got worse for Malfoy and Hermione, despite their best efforts to hide their growing feelings for each other, people continued to speculate that they were secretly going out with each other. It was the day of the Slytherin v Griffindor Quidditch match and Hermione was walking out to the Quidditch pitch alone, it was strange, because normally she was surrounded by people, but all her best friends and Draco were playing in the match, so she walked alone. She looked out in the stands for someone she knew, she found Neville and Luna and decided that she would ask to join them.

"Hello Hermione" Luna smiled up at her, she had her necklace of butterbeer corks on again, but Hermione found her very cute.

"Hi Luna, Hi Neville," Hermione smiled at the odd pair, she was surprised that they hadn't been dating, they spent a lot of time together.

"Hi Herbione" Neville said in a stuffy voice as she sat down beside them in the middle bench. Neville looked pale and his nose was bright red.

"Are you ill Neville?" she asked, looking at his puffy weeping eyes,

"Yeb" he said with a huge sniffle, Hermione pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Neville with a sympathetic smile.

"Thams Herbione" He sniffed.

Then they started the game, The Slytherin and Griffindor teams came out, Hermione felt a little torn. If Slytherin won, all her friends would be unhappy and they would lose the Quidditch cup, it depended on this match, they were already behind Slytherin in points. But if Griffindor won, Draco would be in a foul mood and she didn't want that either. Draco was scanning the Griffindor crowd in the stands, with a smile of delight, Hermione realised he was looking for her. When he seen her he waved. Hermione wished the ground would open up and swallow her, as most of the Griffindors turned around in their seats to see who Malfoy was waving at. Her face flushed bright red, she knew he probably couldn't see her facial expression from where he was but she shot him a warning look, but gave him a little wave back when no one was looking.

"Hermione, are you going out with that boy?" asked Luna as if she were asking if I had Potions homework.

"No," she said calmly,

"Oh" Luna simply replied and then her gaze focused on the Quidditch match getting under way. Hermione never understood why Quidditch was so popular. She watched the match half heartedly, that was until about half-way through. It seemed to happen so quickly, a bludger hit by Ginny Weasly hit Draco on the head, hard. Hermione heard the impact even from her seat which she wasn't in for very long, she didn't even think, she just ran out to the pitch.

"Draco!" she called, flinging herself down beside him as professor Mcgonigall walked on to the pitch. She smoothed his windswept blonde hair away from his face. He seemed to come around.

"Hermione?" he managed to say groggily,

"Draco? Are you ok?" she said, with a relieved smile.

"Where am I?" he said sitting up.

"Are you alright Mr Malfoy?" said the approaching Professor McGonigall, her face looked concerned.

"I think so," he said, lifting a hand to the place where the bludger had struck, wincing.

"Miss Granger, take him to Madam Pomfrey," she said marching off to tell the Slytherin captain they would need to find a replacement for Malfoy.

"Come on Draco," she said, pulling his arm around her shoulders, "Hold on to me." It wasn't until they stood up that Hermione realised that most of the students were staring at them, some were even standing up to get a better look. Even the two Quidditch teams were hovering around looking horrified. She got Draco away from them as quickly as possible, her face burning. She might as well have kissed him in front of everyone, they would all know now.

"Hermione," Draco breathed weakly,

"What?" she said struggling to hold him up,

"I don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey," he said,

"But, your in a bad way Draco…you really should…"

"I want you to look after me," he said weakly, with a half smile.

Hermione sighed, she really would have felt a lot better if Madam Pomfrey had of taken a look at him.

"Okay Draco," she agreed. She managed to get him into the common room and up into his bedroom.

"Don't leave," he said holding her hand, "Get in," he lifted a corner of the quilt as if it were really heavy. She didn't really want to go anywhere, everyone in the school would be talking about her and she didn't want to have to face that. She also knew that once McGonigall found out that she hadn't taken him to Madam Pomfrey, she would be in trouble. So Hermione climbed in beside him, and curled into him, entwining their arms and legs together as if she never wanted to be able to untangle herself from him again. After a while, she slept beside him, she felt warm and safe, she wondered how she would ever want to leave.


End file.
